So
by Nekouyoku
Summary: You two are going out now?" "Why do you know these things." Lavi is taking Kanda out on a date soon, and he's not quite prepared...and the weather presents some problems. "T" for language. KandaxLavi.


Disclaimer: Uhm...I don't own -Man. Or AE. Or Mcdonalds. Or Wendy's. Or...do you get the point now?

Warning: Boy-love. Seriously what fanfictions of mine don't have it.

This is kind of a follow-up to "They Must Feed", so...IDK. I just felt like not writing this would be a missed opportunity.

And it's kind of an excuse to write Yuvi fluff. Yay.

* * *

"So, you two are going out now?" Tiedoll asked.

Kanda stared at him blankly as he slowly lowered his own school bag onto the counter.

"How do you know these things."

"Father's intuition?"

"Lenalee told you, didn't she."

"She might have…"

"What else did she tell you?"

"What makes you think she told me anything else?"

"Son's intuition."

"Hum, fair enough. She told me that your first date is on Saturday."

Kanda slipped his phone out of his pocket to send a brief message to Lavi. '_Why must you tell Lenalee every detail of our relationship?_'

"Yeah. She's right."

"And where're you going?"

"Lavi said he'd take me to the movies and buy me dinner from someplace cheap. Like a fast food restaurant or something."

"Aww, how sweet. It does sound like you're the girlfriend in this relationship, though."

"Shut up, dad," Kanda growled.

"Yeah, yeah, alright…"

Although they both knew he was right.

Kanda walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

He stared at it.

Then he closed the fridge door.

Then he opened it again.

"Yuu-kun, what in the world are you doing?"

"Lavi was right," Kanda said, sounding surprised.

"Right about what?"

"Every time I open the door, I expect something different to be there."

* * *

_Oh, please. I could _so_ make you scream, Yuu._

Kanda scoffed at his phone.

_Whatever. The only reason I would ever scream around you is to tell you to shut up._

Send.

"So, Yuu-kun—"

Kanda jumped and snapped his phone shut.

_Oh, yeah, that wasn't suspicious at all_, Kanda thought to himself.

"Talking to Lavi?" Tiedoll asked.

"Maybe…" Kanda grumbled. Why must his reflexes be so obvious?

"Hm. Well, I was just wondering what you were going to wear to your date, hm?"

"He's my best friend. I don't think it really matters."

"Oh, come on. You could at least try and look decent."

Kanda's phone trilled.

_I think we should find out._

Kanda sighed.

_You're sick, Lavi. But, hey, are you going to care what I wear on our date?_

He closed his phone again.

"I don't really have that many outfits to wear, anyways."

He opened his phone again.

_Of course I care! You better look your best._

"Well, why don't you go get one?"

"I don't have any _money_."

_Well, damn. I don't have any decent outfits._

"Well, you could always ask for some."

"Can I have some money?"

"Okay."

"What, really?"

"If you promise to buy yourself an outfit for your date."

"I promise."

"Alright."

Tiedoll walked off somewhere.

_How can you go on a date without any sexy clothes? D:_

_Nah, it's okay, dad's giving me some money to buy something._

_Oh, you lucky bastard. My parents are still giving me the cold shoulder for getting drunk. ;;_

Kanda looked up to have a wad of 20's placed in his hand.

"Oh. Damn. Thanks."

"You only get that much because I don't give you an allowance."

"Yeah, okay."

"You can take the car tomorrow and go wherever you want."

"Okay."

Tiedoll exited the room.

_Holy shit $160._

_You better look sexy for all that._

_I have to go shopping myself…_

_Well, think of me while you do~_

* * *

_  
_

Kanda decided to go to the mall. Mostly because he didn't know where _else_ to go.

It was really rather frightening.

Now that Kanda was wandering around aimlessly, he couldn't actually remember the last time he had gone shopping for clothes. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gone with someone _else_ who was shopping for _their_ clothes.

_Lavi, where should I shop at?_

Kanda leaned on the vending machine waiting for an answer.

_Hot Topic. ;D_

_Hell no, skinny jeans make me look short._

_Hum…I guess you're right. ;; Fine, try American Eagle._

_Okay._

Kanda made his way to a map of the mall.

Then he made his way to the store.

* * *

"Great, now what," he mumbled to himself as he strolled in. Well, he needed a pair of pants and a shirt. That was for sure. He looked around.

Well, first things first. He headed over to the guy's section for jeans.

* * *

Too long, too wide, too baggy, too…oh, these looked like the right size. Wait, they were all ripped.

"What the fuck," Kanda cursed quietly. I mean, yeah, he knew he was a small person, but he wasn't _puny_. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to find his size.

He about-faced.

Right across from him, on the other wall, was the girl's section for jeans.

Kanda folded his arms.

He looked around.

He tapped his foot.

He sighed reluctantly, and made his way over.

It was kind of bittersweet when he immediately found a pair of pants that were _exactly_ his size. Yeah, great, he found some pants. But he had to look in the girls section.

He escaped to the changing room before someone saw him.

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," he groaned, looking in the mirror. They fit _perfectly_.

Well, almost perfectly. I mean, they _were_ a little bit _tight_ in a _certain_ area…but that was to be expected.

He sighed. Great, now he was buying _girl's_ clothes for himself. Next thing you know…

He paused for a moment. Well, he already had a boyfriend. He didn't suppose you could get much gayer than that.

* * *

"I'm home," he called, carrying in a bag full of clothes. Tiedoll suddenly appeared from behind a corner.

"What'dya buy?" he asked.

"Uhm…pants, a shirt, and a jacket?"

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm sure Lavi will be grateful."

"He better be," Kanda mumbled as he trudged back into his room. He never ever wanted to go shopping ever, _ever_ again.

_Well, at least not by myself_, he thought as he sat down on his bed. He wouldn't half mind a trip to the mall with Lavi.

He smiled. Actually, he'd _love_ to see Lavi in a pair of those jeans…

His thoughts were interrupted by a song spilling out from his phone that he did _not_ remember putting on there. In fact, he probably didn't.

He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ how you do that!" Lavi's voice came from the other line. Kanda could just imagine his gleeful grin.

"Uhmhm," was all Kanda said.

"Ah, well, so I guess you're done shopping now?"

"Yeah."

"You should send me a picture."

Kanda scoffed.

"No, I don't think I will," he said.

"Wah? Why noooot?" Lavi whined.

"Because it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," he groaned.

"Well, too bad. You're going to have to be patient, I guess."

"Huh. Well, fine. Be that way."

"I will, thanks."

"Fine."

"Uhmhm."

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah."

"Kay. Love you~"

"Love you, too."

Kanda shut his phone.

"Was that Lavi?"

Kanda turned to Tiedoll who appeared in the doorway.

"Ob-vi-ous-ly…"

"I see."

* * *

"Yuu-kun, at this rate, your hair is still going to be wet when Lavi comes to pick you up…"

"Well, there's not really anything I can do about that." Although, he did suppose he should have taken a shower a little bit _earlier_…

"You could blow-dry it."

Kanda blinked.

"Huh? We have a hairdryer?"

"Yeah. It's under the bathroom sink."

"Oh. Okay."

Tiedoll left, and Kanda walked over to his bathroom. And, sure enough, he found a hairdryer exactly where it was said to be.

"Since when," Kanda mumbled as he plugged it in, "did we have a hairdryer?"

* * *

96…97…98…

Kanda's doorbell rang.

"You're 98 seconds late," he said as he opened the door.

"Well, sor-ry," Lavi said, grinning. He spared a glance at Kanda's outfit.

"Oh, wow," the redhead breathed. "_Nice_."

"Huh. Thanks."

Kanda turned around. "_Dad_," he called. Tiedoll appeared from behind a corner. "We're going now."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!"

"He will," Lavi said. Kanda raised a suspecting eyebrow, and they made their way out.

* * *

"I can't believe you suckered me in to seeing a chick flick," Kanda groaned, staring at the silent advertisements on the screen.

"Oh, come on, it can't be _that_ bad," Lavi said, grinning.

"God, you're so _gay_."

"Well, if _I'm_ gay, then what's my boyfriend?"

"Uh…seme?"

Lavi laughed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Huh."

Lavi looked up as the lights dimmed.

"Oh, finally."

The redhead happily settled into his seat as the first ad started playing.

Kanda quietly sighed to himself. Well, if the movie was bad, there was always the alternate option…

* * *

"Hey, Yuu," Lavi whispered in the middle of a scene. Kanda turned to him.

"What?"

"I've decided that before doesn't count as our first kiss, because we were drunk and all."

"I see."

"Uhhm."

Kanda stared at him. Lavi smiled.

"You kiss on the first date?" the Japanese boy asked.

"Why would I date someone that I don't want to kiss?"

Kanda couldn't help but smile.

He slid one of his hands around Lavi's neck, and pulled him in to their _real_ first kiss.

"Does that count?"

Lavi grinned like an idiot. "Fuck yeah it does."

He glanced back at the movie screen.

"Hey, Yuu," he said, leaning over his armrest.

Kanda looked over.

"This movie just got very uninteresting."

Kanda pushed Lavi back into his seat.

"Lavi, just watch the movie."

"Awww. You're no fun."

* * *

Eventually, they found themselves sitting in Lavi's car.

"So, where're we eating at?" the redhead asked, twirling his key ring on his finger.

"I dunno. I generally don't eat out around here."

"Well, we could always go to MickyD's."

"Nah. Too greasy."

"Wendy's?"

"Sure, why not."

Lavi started his car, and they were off to Wendy's.

* * *

"Was it not a perfectly clear night just a while ago?" Lavi groaned, setting his windshield wipers up a notch again.

"Yeah, it was," Kanda said. "And that was just lightning."

"God, the weather is bipolar here."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Oh my god they have a sandwich called the 'Baconator'. I so have to get that."

"Well, it's your money," Kanda said, shrugging.

Lavi pranced up to the counter to order.

* * *

"I don't think the rain's letting up," Lavi grumbled through a mouthful of Banconator.

Kanda stared out the window. "Me neither."

"Gah, I _hate_ driving in the rain!"

"Oh, well. It could be worse."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Lavi melancholically took a sip of his soda.

"Maybe you could stay at my house for a bit and see if it stops raining?" Kanda suggested.

"Maybe…But I don't want to drive home in the middle of the night, either."

"Ah, yeah…I guess not."

Lavi lazily glanced at the people waiting in line.

He tilted his head.

"Hey, Yuu, does that kid over there look familiar?"

Kanda turned around. He stared for a moment.

"Oh god it's that seven year old from the daycare," he said, turning around in his chair again.

Lavi's eyes widened.

"Get your food, we're leaving."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Augh, I can't even _see_ anything," Lavi groaned, squinting at his windshield. His wipers were going as fast as they could, and it still wasn't enough.

He rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"What the fuck? Lavi, you're going to get a cold!"

"No, no, we're almost to your house," he said through the torrential downpour.

Kanda sighed. He had the _weirdest_ friends.

* * *

"See? Look, now you're dripping all over my dad's clean floor," Kanda said once they got back to his house.

"Well sor-ry for getting you home safe," Lavi whined. Kanda rolled his eyes, and headed off somewhere.

Tiedoll stuck his head around a corner. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I couldn't see through my windshield, so I stuck my head out the window," Lavi explained.

"Oh. I see."

Kanda walked over and handed Lavi a towel.

"Ah, thank you," he said, putting the towel on his head to dry his hair off.

It was quiet for a moment while Lavi rubbed his hair down.

"Of course, now I have to drive home in this," he eventually groaned,

"Well, I guess you don't _have_ to," Tiedoll said. Lavi looked at him.

"…Really."

"Yeah. If it's okay with your parents, I'd be happy to let you stay over here for the night."

Lavi grinned and immediately took his phone out.

"Hey, mom?" he said after dialing her on speed-dial.

"I'm over at Kanda's house, yeah."

"Well, actually, since it's pouring down rain outside, Mr. Tiedoll said he'd be happy to let me stay the night so I don't have to drive home in all this. That okay with you?"

"Huh. Why?"

"Oh, come on…"

"Mom, I'm 18. I think I can decide for myself whether I want to screw my boyfriend or not."

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

"_Yes._ I promise."

"Alright. Goodnight."

Lavi hung up.

He looked over at Kanda.

"Whaaat? I was kidding. Don't look at me like that."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"So, it looks like I'm sleeping on the couch…" Lavi mumbled, switching his gaze to Tiedoll.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, my mom insists," Lavi answered, sounding none-too-happy about it.

"This isn't her house," Tiedoll said.

Lavi blinked.

Then he grinned. "Can I call you dad?"

"Of course."

* * *

Lavi yawned, sitting down on the edge of Kanda's bed. No wonder Tiedoll didn't mind, it was, like, queen-sized.

"Hey, Yuu," Lavi said, staring at his pant leg.

"Hm?"

"You don't mind if I take my jeans off, right? I mean, they're a bit uncomfortable to sleep in and all…"

"Are you wearing boxers under them?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't care."

Kanda crawled into the left side of his bed while the redhead slipped his own jeans off.

_I wonder what this would look like if Tiedoll came in right now_, Lavi couldn't help but think as he folded his pants up and set them on the floor.

"You want me to turn the light off?" Lavi asked. Kanda nodded without looking over.

Lavi flipped the switch and crawled into the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Jeez, didn't Kanda have a heater? It was freezing in there…

* * *

Lavi woke up in the middle of the night to find that, yes, it was still raining. And, also, he was completely void of blankets. He sat up, looking over at the blanket hog.

The redhead shuffled over, and then managed to get under Kanda's mass of blankets. Then he wrapped his arms around Kanda's torso, hugging him close.

"Lavi, what're you doing…?" Kanda asked sleepily.

"You took all the blankets," Lavi answered.

"Well, take them _back_, then."

"Nah. I think I'd rather stay here."

"Fine, whatever," Kanda mumbled, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tiedoll was just making his morning coffee when Kanda walked into the kitchen, with Lavi's arms still wrapped around him.

"Yuuuuu, it's _Sunday_," Lavi, who was still in his boxers, whined, "people sleep _in_ on Sundays. Come back to bed with meeee..."

Kanda pried Lavi's arms off and set the redhead down in a stool at the counter. Lavi laid his head down.

"Well, I'm already awake, so I guess you're going to have to deal with it," Kanda said, "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"You," Lavi mumbled.

"You do realize my dad is in the room, right?"

"Oh, good morning, dad," Lavi said, looking up. Kanda sighed.

"But, seriously, breakfast?"

"I dunno. What do you have?"

"Lots of stuff. Oatmeal, cereal, English muffins, bagels…toast…"

"Do you have any cream cheese?"

Kanda turned around and checked his fridge. "Yeah," he said.

"If you make me a bagel with cream cheese on it, I will love you forever," Lavi said, laying his chin on the counter.

"Like you won't already," Kanda said, pulling a bag of bagels out of the fridge.

"Ah, good point…"

* * *

"Hey, Lavi," Kanda said, sitting down at the counter.

"Hm?" the redhead asked, through a mouthful of the most delicious bagel he'd ever eaten.

"You know, that movie wasn't really all that great."

"…Really."

"Yeah. I think you owe me something for making me watch it."

"Like what?"

"A second date."

Lavi grinned.

"I can do that."

* * *

Okay, so, like, Baconators at Wendy's are amazing omg.

Anyways.

IDK if I'm actually going to write about the second date because I honestly have no idea what would happen. So. Don't hold your breath waiting for another chapter of this. Seriously. It won't help.

R&R plox.


End file.
